My first FanFiction and Emily's first kiss
by Sharks3212
Summary: this story takes place after all the girls have left the beach. *disclaimer* i don't own anything pretty little liars related. but i don't know if i want to make it longer it just depends on the reviews really all i need is one I'm easy that way :)
1. Chapter 1

So this story takes place after the girls leave the beach and Ali just asked Emily about the kissing rock. Ok so like the title says this is my first story so I'm a little nervous.

Emily and Alison finally get to Emily's house after Alison asked if she could spend the night.

"You know you never answered my question em." Alison said while scooting closer to Emily on the bed

"What was it?" Emily answered back nervously knowing exactly what Alison was taking about

Alison smiled to herself picking up on Emily's nervousness'

"I asked who you would take up to the kissing rock." Alison asked sweetly

"Uhhh" Emily said still nervous "I don't know Ben maybe?" Emily said unsure

"Really?" Alison said surprised

"Yeah, who would you take?"

Alison moved her face as closed as she could get to Emily's without touching, looking right in her eyes and said

"You."

And with that Emily leaned in slightly. Flashing a bit of a smirk Alison closed the gap between them and pressed her lips softly onto the brunet

Emily did not know what to do she just didn't want to stop. So she didn't. Since Emily didn't pull back like the blond expected. Alison parted her lips ever so slightly and brushed her tongue on Emily's bottom lip. Emily, not knowing what to do next, just opened her mouth and lets Alison take control

Alison loving all the power she was felling closed the gap between their bodies. Emily gasped at the contact she has waited so long for. Yeah Alison hugs Emily all the time and Emily loves if but this is different this feels new yet normal. Happy to her the brunet gasp, Alison grabs Emily's hand and places it on her hip, pulls back from the kiss, and before she can say anything about going farther with Emily….

"EMILY!" screams pam fields.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_EMILY!" screams pam fields._

"I'm home, are you here?"

Emily jumped off the bed and ran for the door, much to Alison's dismay.

"Yeah mom were up here" Emily says hasty

"Would you two come here please?"

"Umm yeah just a sec" Emily looks at Alison and the blond rolls her eyes as she eases off the bed

"Just be cool. You worry too much Em." She says while rubbing the brunets arm

The girls head down stairs, Emily faster than Ali, to see pam putting away groceries.

"Would you girls mind helping me out here?"

"No mom of co-"

"Um actually Mrs. Fields we were just in the middle of something very important." Alison says cutting her off

"Oh really what is that?" looking to her daughter for an answer

Emily looked to Alison for some help but received a smirk that pam caught. After seconds past Emily finally says,

"School project"

"Oh really? On what?" pam says unconvinced

Looking for help again and getting nothing, the brunet replies "we haven't figured that out yet, you know brainstorming"

"Emily is summer break" pam says now knowing her daughter is lying

"We have a science project due our first week back, is on our syllabus would you like to see?" Alison butts in no longer wishing to see Emily squirm, and well if pam caught Emily in a lie Alison knows she would be forced to leave and she wasn't done with Emily yet.

"Yes actually I would" pam says still facing her daughter

"Ok we well be happy to give it to you when were through with It"

Alison grabs Emily's hand before pam could say anything else and the two girls rush back upstairs to Emily's room. Pulling Emily into the room Alison lends back on the door, closing it, turns Emily around and pulls her so that their bodies are touching and their faces are only inches apart.

"Finally that's over now where were we" Alison purrs trying to close the gap between them

"Wait" Emily says backing away

"Uhhh Emily what now" Alison says annoyed

"I don't know about this my mom is right down stairs, she could hear or worse she could walk right in"

Alison locks the door" hear what Emily we went doing anything that would make a lot of noise" Alison says now moving towards Emily

"Ali... I... I can't, I just can't right now" the brunet says shaking her head

"Ok have fun on your science project" the blond says as she unlocks and opens the door to leave

"No wait!" the brunette says closing the door. "Don't leave, not yet just-"

There is a long pause be for either of them say anything.

"I thought you were going to spend the night?" Emily says in a seductive voice she never knew she had

Flashing that one of a kind Alison smile she says

"I never said I was leaving Em I just (pausing to look Emily up and down) was going to find another way to keep myself entertained"

Alison threw a wink in Emily's direction and was gone. The brunet couldn't help but blush knowing that Alison had a plan for the night.

**I just wanted to thank everybody for all the reviews I got and if you want updates on how the stories are coming along you can follow me on twitter lawer4teamminaj**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok sorry everybody I took so long to upload but it has been a crazy week and I didn't have my laptop. But anyways here is chapter three as you might have noticed I'm am making these longer and longer so hopefully you like them.**

Chapter 3

Emily went down stairs to find Alison curled up on the couch under a blanket. And Emily slides in underneath it just barely touching Alison.

"Well someone's being bold" Alison says to herself "let's see how far she is willing to take this" and she snuggles up right on Emily and puts her head right in the crook of her neck and lets out a soft sigh and sends Emily a wave of emotion. Panic, happiness, sacredness (is that a word) well it doesn't matter because Emily is felling it all and doesn't know what to do but finally let go of that breath she was holding. Pam sees the girls like this and just shakes her head not being able to imagine how uncomfortable Emily must be. But Emily was quite the opposite actually she wanted Alison to stay right there forever she just didn't know what to do with HER self.

Alison sensed this and pulled Emily's arm out from under her and placed it on her shoulder while whispering into Emily's neck "Emily relax you can play in my hair if you want" and then places a small kiss onto Emily's neck.

It takes a couple of seconds after the kiss for Emily to realize first of all what just happened and second of all what Ali had just said. So doing what she was 'told' Emily readjusted herself so that now she could lay her head on Ali's and slowly started to play in her hair which drove bout of the girls crazy even if Ali wasn't going to admit it. And so they sat like that for three hours and every time Emily was about to fall asleep Alison would kiss her neck each time a little longer with something added weather it was teeth or a tongue.

Emily loved it so much she would fake sleep every 20 min.

Until Pam called them for diner, her mom really knew how to screw up a good time.

Emily was happy to finally be alone with Alison again after doing tons of questions about how their project was going. "Soooo which Side of the bed do you want?" Emily asked trying to be polite

"It doesn't matter em I plan on being in the middle all night"

"Why do you sleep wild?"

"No I just plan on doing this all night." And Alison stood in front of Emily and wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her against her body and whispered "and this" and put their lips together slightly opening hers and letting her tongue run across Emily's bottom lip. Emily parted her mouth and let her tongue explore Ali's.

Moving her hands from around the brunette's waist and putting one hand in her hair and the other on her back trying to deepen the kiss while Emily wrapped her hands around Ali's waist. Finally breaking the kiss for air Ali said "But we have to shower first. " and broke away grabbing some pjs out of her overnight bag and walking toward the door only turning back to say.

"You can join me if you like, we could save water that way" smiling

"Ummmmm...I... Um"

"I'm just kidding em, be right back" she blew a kiss to Emily and left

Get it together Emily. She well be back in a maxim of 20 min. Ok you can do this, this feels right, is this right? If it was right why do I Feel so guilty? Ok, ok don't think about that not tonight not when you're so close. So close to what? Well that is what we're going to find out now aren't we? I...I mean me? Right? Right! Oh my gosh Ali is making me lose my freaking mind!

Emily must be in there freaking out right now... Maybe I should get out so that I can make sure she doesn't back out I don't want to be mad at her because she is my favorite but rejection is not a thing I take well. Yeah I have to get out, I wish she would have joined me for this shower but I well talk her into it soon enough.

Alison walks in on Emily pacing back and forth, "oh great here we go" Alison thought to herself.

"Emily."

"Oh sorry hi."

"What did I tell you to do before I left?"

"Um to get in the shower with you?"

Alison giggled and walked up to Emily and grabbed her face in her hands

"I told you to relax; we don't have to anything you're not ready for."

"Really"

Alison kisses Emily

"Really."

"Ok"

"Ok, now go get in the shower" kissing her one more time lets her go and watches her until she leaves

"Ok now to get this room together" Alison thought to herself. She went right in to finding candles, she found three, and she lit them and went to setting up the bed and changing into her Real 'sleep wear'. She just finished when Emily walked in and her jaw literally fell open for 5 sec before she realized the door was still open she quickly shut it and started

"Alison wh-"

"Shhhhhh don't say anything just come here" she said with the biggest smile on her face

She was in a red strapless lace bra, (which was also see-through) with a red and black lace thong, 4inch red and black heels. Emily slowly got into bed with Alison nervously

"We still don't have to do anything" Alison reassured her "you can just look if you want... Or touch... Or feel."

Emily quickly looked at Alison

"Only if you want em" she says slowly removing her bra

Emily stops her and Alison thinks it is all over she went too far to fast

"Let me... I want to do this... (Looking over Alison again) I do."

"Well then Ms. Fields, you are completely overdressed" pulling Emily in to a kiss that heated up quickly

**Please review and let me know whether it's not enough details in the story, thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Emily that was absolutely amazing" Emily smiles trying to catch her breath.

"No really not too shabby for your first time"

"First time?"

Alison looks to Emily with a confused face

"So you already have... You know... Done this?" Emily says very disappointed.

"We'll no, not firsthand anyway but that is a story that we can save for later."

"Oh, ok well what happens now?"

Giggling Alison says "Just turn around you have done enough for tonight."

Emily listens and turns over. Alison cuddles up next to her with one are draped lazily around her waist. Emily bends down to pull the cover up over their bodies and in twines her hand with Alison. It doesn't take long for Emily to go to sleep but Alison stays up to think.

Oh gosh what am I going to do now Emily probably thinks I'm in love with her now. Wait am I? No! I can't be...can I? But it's not like me and Em can go jump start a relationship together, not with all the another girls finding out. I would never here the end of it from spencer.*rolls eyes* but Emily is so sweet I know if I reject her she well probably never talk to me again and even if she does she well never look at me the same. Who I'm I kidding Emily well want to keep this under wraps anyway, her mom would flip out!

Ok we'll that settled then I well bring up telling everybody and when I say everybody I mean everybody and Emily well panic and I will say that we don't have to and that I'm fine with it either way, and that's not living because it is true. But knowing Em she well probably feel bad about it and eventually want to come out and say it, dame her for being so caring! Well I could just say that I don't want to tell because... Um... Oh I'm not sure about my feelings yet. Yeah that's a good one.

But wait then were back to square one again she thinks I don't love her ugh whatever I well figure it out later. But I got to keep her at bay for a while. Oh I can just be sick for a couple of days then that gives her a reason to 'take care of me and she won't ask about us because she wouldn't want to stress me out. Oh Alison you brilliant master mind you.

With the biggest smile on her face Alison falls asleep in no time.

"Ali wake up"

"Nooo it's too early!" Alison grumbles into the pillow

"Ok miss out on breakfast if you want."

"Ok could you close the shades please, oh and the door in your way out, thanks."

"Ugh Ali come on its 10:30" no answer

"Would you get up if I did this." Leaning down to kiss her on the cheek

"After what we did last night you're going to have to do way better than that." Alison says laughing

"Ugh you're impossible." Emily says getting up to leave

"Oh Em don't give up so easily the fun just started." Alison says hopping up and pushing Emily back onto the bed on her back "I said try harder." The blond says in between kisses now straddling her

Emily wraps her legs around the blond's waist and flips them over "like this?" Alison pulls her down for a kiss " ok you win lets go." She says trying to get up

"Oh no you don't I'm in control now, and you're in trouble." Alison gives Emily a sly smile

"What is my punishment?" Alison says in a low sexy voice

"We'll figure that out later" Emily says winking " but now I am starving I have been waiting for you this whole time!"

"Aww thanks Em you know you didn't have to do that."

"I know I wanted to, I mean you are a guest." Alison stopped herself from saying 'is that all I am?' But instead smiled and said " You are so sweet" Ali lender up for a kiss but Emily pulled back, leaving Ali with a confused look

"Your still in trouble missy" Ali gave a little pout. "Ugh come on." Emily goes to get off but Alison flips them over

"Punishment over" she says giving Emily a lingering kiss

"Still hungry?" Alison says with her winning smile

Looking at Ali's lips "No, not any more" she lends up for another kiss

"Nope I'm hungry now, come on feed me woman!" Alison says climbing off the bed and leaving out the door "ok so bossy" Emily says jokingly following her out

"You knew that before you slept with me" the brunette starts to blush

*ring ring, ring ring ring*

"Hello?"

"Hey Em are you and Ali going to come down to the game today?"

"Um let me check." Holding her hand over the phone" hey Ali spencer wants to know if we are going to the game with them today."

"No tell them I'm coming down with something." She says filing her nails. Emily putting the phone back up to her ear

"Hey Spence Ali is feeling a bit under the weather so I'm going to say and look after her."

"Um ok tell her that I said feel better, bye

"Bye." *click

"Why did you lie to them?"

"Who says I lied?"

"We'll you look fine to me."

"For you information I can feel my throat getting sore as we speak and I don't think it would be good for it screaming at a game."

"Ali the only reason you go to the games is to talk to the boys after it's over."

"We'll I don't need to do that anymore now do I?" She gave Emily a smirk and a wink and pulled her closer to her on the couch

*sigh* "Ali I-"

"No Emily let's just reminisce in the moment, ok?"

"But we need to talk."

"And we well just not right now please." Giving Emily a pouted look "ok?" Emily pauses for a moment deciding whether to be strong or not. Instead of answering she just kisses her.

Alison not liking that the kiss ended so fast lends back in. Emily as if on Que. wraps her hands around Alison's petite body and lays back on to the couch, allowing Alison to lay on top never breaking the kiss. Alison starts to move her hand down Emily's leg and back up her side. Breaking the kiss Alison starts biting at Emily's neck

"No marks please she says out of breath"

"Too late" Alison says leaning back to look at her handy work

"Ugh Ali-"

*knock knock*

"Ugh every time!"

"Um who is it?"

"It's us guys open up!"

_**Ok guys so I'm going to(try) to upload every Friday. But please leave your comments and reviews, thanks**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ok meet me upstairs when their gone" kissing Emily and climbing off "don't make me wait" and Emily ran up stairs

Emily swallowed hard and got up from the couch. "Um... coming." Unlocked the door and the three girls ran in

"We came to see if you guys still wanted to come." Hanna said hopefully

"Yeah I don't know Ali is really sick, I think we're just going to stay home"

"Well can we see her?" Spence jumped in

"Umm I don't see why not." Emily says unsure. The girls run up the stairs to Emily's room

"Aww Ali" aria says climbing onto the bed next to her. While the other girls followed suit. Aria played in Ali's hair, Hanna rubbed her leg and Spencer cuddled up to Alison's other side and started rubbing down her arm

"Guys really I'm ok don't worry it's just a little cold." Well we just came to see how you were feeling."

"I'm fine really don't worry."

"Fine enough to go to the game?" Spencer said

"Spencer-"

"The Ali I know would never miss a basketball game because of some cold." Aria chimed in

"Ugg girls, you know that I love you all," Stealing a glance at Emily "but I don't feel like yelling today I just want to sleep."

"Ok." Spencer said disappointed

"Hey maybe we could sleep over!" Aria said looking to Emily

"Yeah." Hanna said existed again

"Ummm... Sure why not." Alison looks to Emily's then down back to her lap and shakes her head slightly.

Emily can't help but feel guilty. She knew that Alison wanted her alone and she just shot that whole plan. And on top of felling guilty she now feeling a bit Jealous because she has to sit at the end of the bed and not lay a hand on her while the other girls get to do what she wants to, what she would be doing if not for her own kindness. But the girls really are worried about her and if she said no they would know something was up. All Emily could do now was hope that Alison forgives her

"So, who wants to play monopoly?" Alison says trying to lighting the mood

* * *

Later that same day

"Emily that house property has four houses so you owe me 1M, so that means you're bankrupt and I win!" Spencer said

"Finally its 10 min to midnight, you people really know how to waste time." Alison said happy that the game was finally over

"Ok girls I need some rest."

"Yeah I am pretty tired."

"Ok sense I am sick I get the bed, and because this is Emily's house she also gets the bed ok?"

Alison started to look around the room for any objections "ok now that that is settled, let's go to sleep." the girls started to get into their sleeping arrangements and quickly fell asleep except for Alison and Emily.

Turning to face Ali, who seemed to be sleep Emily Wasn't sure if she should say something

"What Em I can feel you staring a me." Alison said popping an eye open

Oh great now she knows that I'm worried. Alison opened one eye.

"Umm I just- does this mean that, you know, you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Emily I never was mad at you, I get your too nice, but that is what I like about you." Alison says giving a genuine smile. Emily returning it slid her legs over to the blondes and started rubbing it.

"Not tonight Em I'm pretty tired."

"Oh ok." Emily said disappointed, sliding her leg away.

Emily's face tire Alison apart but even thoe she wasn't mad Emily still had to be punished.

Now I need a plan for tomorrow that will get me off the hook with these girls for good. Well I guess this is as good as time as any to go away on vacation. Yeah so that's what I'm going to do I tell the girls in the morning.

* * *

Alison is the last one downstairs and she has to be for this plan to work.

"Girls, I have to tell you something."

"What is it Ali?" Aria said walking up to her side with a worried look

"No it's nothing my mom just called and she said I have to go visit my grandmother in Georgia so I have to go now but I'll be back in three days then we can really have a sleep over, ok?"

"What but-" Emily started

"Emily could you come up stairs and help me pack please."

Getting the hint Emily just nosed and went up the stairs behind Alison to upset to even look her down in her tank top and short shorts. Getting into the room Alison closed the door behind them and pushed Emily on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Look I just wanted to let you know this is not about getting away from you, like I said down stairs my mom thinks I should go visit my grandmother and I just agreed so she can get off my back."

"We'll it's really hard to argue with you in this position so... Ok."

Alison smiled and gave the brunette a lingering kiss

"And well you guys know the rest that was the last time me and Ali were together before she disappeared."

"Aww Em we had no idea." Hanna says while rubbing Emily's arm

"I know it's ok."

The girls gather in for a group hug all rembering the night Alison disappeared.

* * *

**Ok well this is it for me I hope you guys liked the story I'm sorry if it was too short for you but I couldn't get over my writers block so this was all I could come up with. I had a lot of fun writing this and I'm sad to have to end it but let me know if their shows you want me to write for. Thanks and don't forget to review and comment**


End file.
